


【人男/猫男】曼陀罗华

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※脑洞一时爽的小妈文学※猫男是人男的继母
Relationships: Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 22





	【人男/猫男】曼陀罗华

**Author's Note:**

> ※脑洞一时爽的小妈文学  
> ※猫男是人男的继母

和彦有很久没回家了，如果不是因为那个去了艾欧泽亚的父亲今天回来，或许他今天也不会出现在老宅里。

不过在看到那个一身和服的猫魅时，和彦忽然明白了为什么父亲一定要让自己回来。他看着那个猫魅带着明显的不安和拘谨，小心翼翼的把看起来已经几乎可以做他爷爷的父亲扶了起来，便不冷不热的向父亲行了个礼。

“父亲。”

“和彦啊，这个人叫莫萨·亚·谢拉，今后就是你的继母了。我在艾欧泽亚的时候生了病，多亏有莫萨照顾，我很中意他，以后在家你们要好好相处。”

和彦轻飘飘的瞥了一眼那个猫魅，看到他紧紧的抓着父亲的胳膊，白嫩的脸颊微微泛红，一头栗色的短发服帖的垂在脸旁，将那张原本就看起来有些年幼的脸衬得更加幼齿。

“……和彦少爷，以后请您多多关照。”

和彦没有回答，只是重新将视线转移到了父亲身上，语气平淡到仿佛家里多了一个看起来年纪比他还小的继母这件事与他无关一样。

“如果没有什么别的事我就先去休息了，昨天商会的事忙得很晚。”

老爷子点了点头算是回应，和彦便转身离开，走到门口的时候忽然又听到了父亲在小声说话。

“没关系，你才刚来你们可以慢慢熟悉嘛。”

“……是。”

接下来的几天，和彦并没有急着离开老宅，他留在家里也只是想好好观察一下那个从艾欧泽亚来的“继母”。那个猫魅显然还不适应和服，做什么都有些束手束脚的感觉，每天都在跟着管家努力学 习着礼仪。当四目相对时，莫萨会友好的点点头，而和彦总是对此视而不见，没有任何的回应。

直到有一天下午，和彦路过花园时看到莫萨正在逗猫，周围难得一个人都没有，而莫萨显然没有注意到和彦，只是笑眯眯的抚摸着猫咪柔顺的毛发，那样的微笑是和彦第一次见他露出来，和彦看了许久，终归还是沉默的离开了。

“你没看出来吗？新来的夫人其实是个男的。”

“男的？！为什么老爷要娶个男人回来？”

“谁知道他用了什么法子？我听管家说他只是照顾老爷了一个月，老爷就说要娶他了。”

“怎么会这样……哎，老爷真是个苦命的善人，老来得子原配夫人走的又早，好不容易等到和彦少爷过了成人礼终于肯续弦了，你说老爷这几年一共就再娶了三个夫人，怎么全都病死了……”

女仆们的小声议论传到了耳朵里，和彦清了清嗓子算是警告，女仆们一下子就散开了。回头看了一眼莫萨的方向，和彦的脸上忽然露出了个奇怪的微笑。

和彦知道一个秘密，一个关于这个老宅和他那个年迈的父亲的秘密。

现在是半夜时分，所有人都该睡着的时候，和彦却大摇大摆的走到了父亲的卧室门口推开门，就像完全不担心会吵醒什么人一样，而床上也的的确确空无一人，和彦就像对此习以为常一样轻轻用手拉动了一下摆在刀架上的刀，一道暗门应声打开，而随着开门声一起传来的，则是一声略显压抑的娇喘。

和彦悄悄的走进了这个密室里，在那里看到了被父亲用锁链和手铐束缚起来的莫萨和正趴在他身上辛勤耕作的父亲，从和彦所站的这个位置，他刚好能看清那个被操的有些红肿的穴，和莫萨脸上既痛苦又带点欢愉的表情，而在体位交换的时候，几道触目惊心的鞭痕在那具雪白的身躯上格外刺眼。

“请您慢一点……”

莫萨低声哀求着，脸上挂着泪痕，双手无力的想要掰开掐在腰上的手，平坦的胸部正如女仆们所说的没有女性该有的隆起，那个属于男性的器官刚刚则突然颤抖着射出了白浊，和彦深吸了一口气，死死的盯着正在因高潮而发抖的莫萨。

和彦一直都知道的，无论是这个密室，还是父亲那不为人知的癖好。任谁都猜不到那个在外看起来慈眉善目的白川老爷其实有着一些残忍的性癖，这个密室就是为了掩盖这些而建造的，而嫁到白川家的女人短命的缘由也来源于此。

其实前三任继母和彦已经有些记不得她们了，但无论是谁嫁到这个家里都多少出于爱财的目的，只可惜是有命嫁进来没命花出去。但只有这次和彦有些想不明白，为什么父亲会选择了一个男性的异族，所以他才会来到这里偷偷观察，然后在看到莫萨满脸潮红地哭叫着的模样时找到了答案。

父亲突然去世了，就在回来后的一个月内。和彦被这突如其来的意外吓了一跳，当他赶到父亲的卧室时，所有仆人都忙成一团，只有莫萨神情呆滞的望着已经身体冰冷的白川老爷。和彦绕过了迎上来的管家，一上来就走到了莫萨的面前认真问道，“发生了什么？”

“我不知道……”莫萨那双失焦的眼睛终于有了焦点，他抬起头看向和彦，湖蓝色的眼里满是惊恐与不安。“老爷突然喘不上气，治疗魔法也没办法缓解，我只能去叫管家先生，可等到我们回来的时候人就已经……”

莫萨说着低头用双手捂住了脸，肩膀微微颤抖着。和彦回头看了一眼父亲的尸体，他似乎想到了什么，所以伸手拍了拍莫萨的肩膀。

“我明白了。”

“对不起和彦少爷……如果我在多留一会坚持治疗的话也许就不会这样了。”

和彦没说什么，却蹲下来将莫萨揽进了怀里，任凭他从小声啜泣变成大哭，泪水打湿了肩膀的布料。

“和彦少爷别听他的！老爷的身体一向很健康的，一定是他做了什么手脚害死了老爷！”

愤怒的老仆忽然把矛头对准了莫萨，和彦感觉到怀里的人忽然僵硬起来，随即用着不大不小的音量严厉说道，“没有切实的证据就闭嘴，父亲的情况我清楚得很，做好自己该做的，白川家不留只会乱嚼舌根的人。”

屋子里一时安静下来了，所有人都赶紧各忙各的，所以只有和彦能听得到那一声微弱的“谢谢”。

葬礼举行的那一天，和彦并没有到场，他一直在家等待着，直到身穿一身黑色和服的莫萨回来，从红肿的眼睛看来刚刚又没少哭过。和彦拦住了莫萨的去路，但莫萨显然还没回过神，差点一头撞到了和彦的身上。

“和彦少爷！您刚刚怎么没有去……”

“莫萨，去洗洗澡吧，你已经忙了好几天没有休息了。”

莫萨瞪大眼睛看着和彦，好一会才有些不确定的问道，“您……您叫我什么？”

“莫萨。难道你希望我称你为母亲？”

莫萨急忙摇摇头，有些不好意思的低下头，“不……您愿意叫我的名字就好。”

“那就别说这么多了，我让人准备好了温泉。”和彦说着就走了，留下莫萨偷偷闻了闻自己的身上，然后急忙红着脸跑回了卧室。

和彦也在十分钟后出现在了浴室，但显然莫萨没想到和彦会进来，立即吓得尖叫起来，直到和彦一把捂住了他的嘴巴。

“吵死了。大家都是男人，有什么好叫的。”

莫萨的眼里闪过一丝惊讶，但看来已经多少明白了现状。和彦松开手，腰上裹着毛巾走进了温泉池，然后对着还杵在岸边的莫萨招了招手。

“进来呀，愣着干什么？”

莫萨犹豫了一下才顺从的钻进温泉里，欲言又止的看着和彦，却在刚要下定决心说点什么的时候被和彦打断。

“你来的第一天我就知道了，不过既然父亲中意你，我也就随他去了。”

莫萨诺诺的应了一声不再说话，又或许是因为温热的泉水真的很舒服，所以莫萨渐渐放松下来，甚至有些昏昏欲睡。

一只手悄悄的从水里接近，指尖掐着柔软的乳尖轻轻拉扯着，让莫萨忍不住娇喘了一声，却突然惊醒，刚一回头就被身后的和彦捏住了下巴用嘴堵住了所有的话。

莫萨在接吻方面有些生涩，这一点和彦有些意外，但莫萨的身体已经诚实的给予了反应，所以和彦更加深了亲吻，舌尖缠着无处躲避的软舌，直到莫萨挣扎的幅度越来越小。

“和彦少爷！您不能这样……”

和彦松开莫萨的嘴又立即咬上柔软的猫耳，在听到那娇声的拒绝时也只是无所谓的轻笑一声，“你忘了现在应该称呼我为老爷了嘛？”

“但……但是我是您名义上的继母！您怎么可以……呜……”

莫萨的话被突然打断，因为和彦的手突然捉住了莫萨的性器，那略带技巧的套弄一下子就让莫萨软了腰，微微颤抖着靠在和彦的身上。

“这么敏感怎么行啊母亲，我以为父亲已经把你操到习惯这种事了。”和彦的话让莫萨惊愕的瞪大了眼睛，和彦却不以为然的继续说道，“我知道了，像父亲把你那样只顾着满足他自己的那些变态癖好的人来说并没有好好的让你爽过吧。不过即便如此你也能叫得那么浪荡，是不是说明你跟父亲都是一类人，他喜欢施暴你却喜欢被虐待？”

“不……求您别说了……”莫萨无助的摇着头，却不敢否认其他的，他知道既然和彦说得出来就一定知道些什么，但和彦的手突然加快了套弄的速度，直冲头顶的快感让莫萨感到羞愧，直到在和彦手里射出来，紧绷的身体忽然瘫软下来，莫萨流下了无声的眼泪，在心里唾弃着自己的身体。

但和彦露出了一抹诡异的笑容，远东不常见到猫魅，所以他能理解父亲为什么一定要娶一个异族的男人回来，他不得不承认，作为父亲唯一的儿子，在某些地方的爱好他们的确有些相仿，只不过和彦对肉体的摧残并不感兴趣，他更中意精神上的控制，但相同的是，像莫萨这样乖顺的猫魅的确足以满足这对父子的癖好。

莫萨已经泣不成声，想要撑着发软的腿脚快点远离这个地狱，但在他起身的时候，和彦忽然嗤笑一声，好似不经意的看着莫萨湿漉漉的尾巴说道，“这一个月来父亲每晚在你身上花费了不少时间吧，以他的年龄来说真是不应该，不然也不会死的这么突然，尽管就结果上来说他是死于突发的疾病，但那天有人说是你害死了父亲也不算完全错，你说如果被人知道是你让父亲劳累过度，你猜大家会不会决定把你送进花街娼馆？”

和彦看着莫萨僵硬在原地微微颤抖，忽然站起来跨出了温泉池，却在走到门口时忽然笑眯眯的回头看了一眼莫萨，温柔的声音如同恶魔的低语。

“母亲，今晚你会来我房间的对吧。”

“……”

大雪在晚饭时忽然开始下，到深夜依旧未停，院子里积了厚厚的雪，一阵轻轻的扣门声打断了和彦的思考，他放下书，视线从窗外挪到了门边。

“进。”

莫萨小心翼翼的推门进来，脸上布满红晕，拘谨的抓着和服的衣襟站在门口不敢看向和彦。

“您……您如果没什么事的话我还是……”

“当然有事了。”和彦打断了莫萨的话，走过来搂着他的腰将人揽进怀里，亲昵的在莫萨的额头亲了一下。“而且是母亲非常熟悉的事。”

莫萨如同一只惊弓之鸟一般，惊慌的想要推开和彦的身体，“求您还是叫我的名字吧……”

“为什么？明明之前还义正言辞的用继母作为借口拒绝我？”

莫萨摇摇头视线飘忽不定，和彦便愈发得寸进尺的把手顺着下摆的缝隙伸进衣服里，在细嫩的大腿上不轻不重的掐了一下。

“我……知道您想做什么，所以求您不要在这个时候这样称呼我，我已经没脸面对去世的老爷了。”

莫萨又哭了，捂着嘴轻声啜泣着，和彦挑了挑眉，终归还是松了口，“好吧莫萨，既然你知道，那我希望你可以表现的令我满意。”

和彦很少妥协的，或许是因为莫萨那双哭红的双眼有着特殊的魔力，但妥协的代价是他已经无法忍耐这种没营养的对话了，刚刚从温泉出来后他就已经在脑海中无数次的回放着莫萨被父亲操到哭叫不止的模样，以至于到后面那画面中的父亲已经换成了他自己的脸，而现在，莫萨就在眼前，所有的幻想都即将能成为现实，他把莫萨一把抱起来抛到了床上，然后在他起身前压上去，扯开腰封拽下了浴衣里面唯一一件短裤。

莫萨没有太多挣扎，但是当自己赤身裸体的暴露在和彦面前时，他依旧羞愧的移开视线，用尾巴试图遮盖住双腿之间，却被和彦拽住了尾巴。

“你知道吗？虽然我见过奥拉的尾巴也见过狼人的尾巴，但这两个种族都没有猫魅的尾巴这么灵活柔软。”和彦说着轻轻掐了一下尾尖的位置，莫萨一下子哼出声，却又立刻捂住了嘴，但眸中的春色已经随着和彦的爱抚便的愈发浓重。

粉嫩的乳尖暴露在温度略低的空气中，不一会就已经精神抖擞的挺立起来。和彦低头咬住其中一边的时候莫萨立刻发出了一声被刻意压抑住的喘息，尽管他羞耻的用手捂住了脸，但身体却不由自主的随着拉扯挺起胸膛，白皙的皮肤上不大一会就已经留下了几个泛红的咬痕，充血的乳尖上挂着水痕。

“我不常跟男人做，但我得说，父亲的眼光向来不错，由他亲自带回来的你比我过去任何一个继母都要合我和他的胃口，可惜父亲年纪大了，过了肆意享受艳福的岁数，所以你不觉得由我来继承他的遗产是再合适不过的吗？”

“但他是您的父亲啊……”莫萨的声音听起来带着鼻音，声音从指缝里透出来显得更加模糊不清，和彦只是对此耸了耸肩，将莫萨的一条腿扶起来，在大腿内侧的嫩肉上留下了一个崭新的咬痕。

“算是吧，这不重要，我现在更好奇的是父亲在你身上留下的那些鞭痕都去哪了？你看起来可不像一个已经被他折腾了一个月的人。”

莫萨犹豫了一下，松开了一直捂着脸的手，当以太开始在体内流动的时候，治愈魔法闪着淡淡的光芒从莫萨的指尖流到刚刚被咬过的地方，红色的印子在和彦惊叹的目光中逐渐消失，莫萨收起手，没有再多说什么。

“原来是这样，看来西洋的魔法的确不同寻常。”和彦回过神有些惊奇的抚摸着印痕消失的位置，指尖的爱抚如同鹅毛抚过，莫萨微微的颤抖了一下，提醒了和彦现在不是该研究这些的时候。

修长的大手抓住了饱满的臀肉，从指缝间溢出的软肉让人忍不住用力多抓几下，如果再轻轻扇打两下，红艳的手印就会渐渐浮现，莫萨压抑着叫喊的冲动，甚至咬住了手指的关节，和彦瞥了一眼满脸绯红的莫萨，忽然侧躺下来凑到了莫萨的耳边。

“都湿透了啊莫萨，父亲打你的时候你是不是也会像现在这样？”

“不是这样的，我……呜……”

和彦没有留给他辩驳的机会，两根修长的手指一下子就插进了软穴深处搅动着里面的汁水，内壁紧紧的吸附上来，像是不舍得手指从里面拔出来一样绞紧，和彦的喉结滚动了一圈，深吸一口气强行用手指撑开了紧缩的穴道，莫萨立刻就跟着发出了一声尖叫。

“是这里啊。”和彦发现了目标就不再试探，之后的每一下操干都会碾过刚刚的位置，看着莫萨软着身子发抖，抑制不住的喘息越来越大声，无处安放的尾巴缠上了和彦的手腕，双腿渐渐放松下来自觉敞开。

“和彦少爷……慢点……请您慢点……”莫萨紧紧抓着和彦的胳膊，过度的快感似乎已经让他暂时放下了有关伦理和羞耻的事情，和彦着迷的看着莫萨那张满是情欲的脸，尤其是当莫萨在他手上达到高潮时，他又再一次想起了那天在密室里看到的莫萨。

同样的表情，不同的是这次这个表情是因自己而露出来的，而且比那天晚上看来更娇艳，这一点让和彦几乎已经开始兴奋的急喘起来，他迫不及待的抽出手指撩开衣摆，捧起莫萨的腰对准还在不断开合的穴口，凶狠的性器一下子捅到了底，没有任何的缓和就开始了大幅度的抽送。

莫萨哭叫起来，因为和彦的性器尺寸可比他父亲来得更雄伟，后穴几乎撑到了极限才勉强容纳的下，疼痛与快感同时袭来，虽然是两种相反的感觉，对莫萨来说疼痛却加强了快感，那深深钉在体内的硬物总能蹭到让他浑身战栗的位置。

“叫我的名字莫萨，告诉我父亲和我谁让你更爽一点？”

“是您……是和彦少爷，慢一点……会被操坏的，您慢一点……”

和彦根本听不进莫萨的哀求，又或者他希望听到莫萨更多的哀求，那带着哭腔的叫喊极大的满足了和彦的心理，在父亲下葬的这一天奸辱继母的这个事实本身就足够令他兴奋不已。

莫萨高潮的时候全身都会绷紧，这是和彦的新发现，而且高潮中的莫萨会更加敏感，这也是和彦的新发现，他将莫萨抱起来让莫萨坐在他的胯上，趁着他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中时突然停下了操干。

莫萨的眼神茫然无助，和彦靠在床头把玩着毛茸茸的尾巴，耐心的等着莫萨看过来后笑眯眯的说道，“还想要吗？”

莫萨犹豫了一下点点头，和彦抬了抬下巴示意他看看两人交合的位置继续说道，“我累了，你来。”

气氛一时有些僵硬，和彦稍微顶了顶胯，看到莫萨又开始发抖就停了下来。提醒到了这一步和彦已经不需要再多说什么了，莫萨浑浑噩噩的看了一眼下半身，终于开始慢慢撑着和彦的小腹扭起了屁股。

只要跨过了这一步，接下来的事就变简单了，莫萨渐渐找到了技巧，捧着屁股努力自己寻求舒爽，然后在快感中纵情浪叫。

“和彦少爷的肉棒好舒服……脑子要坏掉了……”

但有一点莫萨终归是不得要领，他不知道刚刚和彦是如何把他操到高潮的，尽管他努力的夹紧屁股，快感不断涌上来却始终不足以高潮，他慌乱的看了一眼和彦，和彦却只是带着一副看好戏的样子懒洋洋的打量着他。

“怎么了莫萨？”

和彦故意问了一句，而且还是嘴巴贴着莫萨的耳朵问的，轻柔的气音吹进耳朵里，莫萨看了一眼和彦，最终还是心一横抱住了和彦的脖子。

“想高潮……我做不到……和彦少爷您帮帮我吧……”

柔软的发丝与耳朵蹭在颈窝里，轻微的痒感足以撩拨起和彦的虚荣心，所以和彦意外的没有难为莫萨，坐起来抽出湿淋淋的肉棒，将莫萨翻了个身让他跪坐着趴在墙上，然后顶开发颤的双腿重新把性器顶进软穴里。

体位的变化让性器进入到了一个前所未有的深度，莫萨开始后怕，担心自己是不是做了一个会害死自己的决定，却已经来不及阻止和彦，性器毫不留情的操开了尚未被人触及的区域，那里正敏感的要命。

“停下！快停下……太深了，好痛啊和彦少爷。”

莫萨哭叫着挣扎起来，但四肢都被死死的固定住，就连耳朵都被和彦咬在嘴里，只有尾巴无力的甩动着，接二连三的高潮让人上瘾，来不及下咽的涎水顺着嘴角流淌下来，莫萨只能翻着眼睛承受着这样仿佛无休止的索求。

只有在这个时候和彦忽然感觉到了猫魅族的娇小，明明都是一个成年男性了，却能被自己轻而易举的扣在怀里，这样的认知让和彦忍不住加快了耸动，因高潮而不断绞紧的内壁也让他爽得头皮发麻。

哭喊已经逐渐变得微弱了，显然莫萨已经快要到了体力的极限，直到和彦射进他体内的时他甚至已经连叫都叫不出声，只能小声抽噎着，任由和彦把他放开，又轻轻的抱起来带去清洗。过度的体能消耗让莫萨已经有些意识模糊，他蜷缩在和彦的怀里，昏昏欲睡。

“睡吧莫萨。”和彦在莫萨的眼尾轻轻亲吻了一下，看了一眼窗外厚厚的积雪露出了一个餍足的微笑。

“你在白川家还有很长的路要走呢。”


End file.
